Electrical stimulation has been used extensively as a therapeutic treatment for restoring function in disabled individuals. Application examples include but are not limited to retinal implants. Electrical stimulation artificially elicits responses from excitable cells by activating the voltage-gated ion channels present in these cells. To repeatedly evoke responses, a stimulation strategy involves delivering, in quick succession, a train of stimuli, with each stimulus having equal amplitude and duration. However, repeated stimulation within a short period of time could cause the said voltage-gated ion channels to undergo use-dependent inactivation, thus resulting in a decline of electrically evoked response rate.
Reference to any prior art in the specification is not, and should not be taken as, an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that this prior art forms part of the common general knowledge in Australia or any other jurisdiction or that this prior art could reasonably be expected to be ascertained, understood and regarded as relevant by a person skilled in the art.